User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Eadda Cayce
Eadda Cayce is a Psychena who Lumi crossed paths with during her childhood. She is a powerful user of Omnichronal Perception with a cruel tongue at times. She stays on Farada as a head informant for the Shepherds, and is either relaxing, taking strolls, unfairly winning games, reading books, tormenting Lumi, or playing with others. Appearance Eadda's epithet, "The Lady" is one she deserves well. It comes from not only her mannerisms and way with words, but the gentles clothing and smile she wears. Together with her flirtatious charm, it all does well to "disguise" her cunning mind, scheming nature, and vicious tongue. When next to Lumi, she has a greater height, a greater bust, a more composed and serene expression, and can easily come across as being the senior and superior of the two. Eadda has very long, very dark brown hair, which is unusual for a Psychena, though it's believed she changed it to brown to fit in more easily on Earth. Eadda can also alter her appearace, to a degree. Personality Eadda is an entity “older than any universe”. She’s always calm, collected, and very much in control. Her schemes are endless, and her activities are a mystery. She plays the really long game, and even without the full use, or any use of her powers, she can plan to a bewildering degree. She’s very well-spoken and tends to call everyone "my dear". Despite the vague way Eadda speaks at times, every word she says feels purposeful, and has weight to it, even if it is just banter. Eadda can use words like weapons, and when she feels like it, or is tired or annoyed, she won't hold back when verbally tearing into someone- it's said that Eadda's verbal assaults can do more harm than any psychic attack. When anybody attempts to flirt with Eadda, she well for for savagely shutting them down, as Eadda only has love for Lumi. Eadda poses as a shut-in. This works so well that people believes things she's reported to have done, couldn't possibly have been her, as people truthfully believe she'd never leave the house to do them. She definitely sleeps a lot though, and only leaves Lumi's house when it suits her. While indoors, she'll spend most her time either reading, gaming and scheming. She has a phone to contact people with, mainly the shepherds, just so she doesn't have to leave either. She enjoys playing games, and will never lose unless she needs to; even if her opponent is playing with entirely unfair methods, Eadda can see through them and win. Eadda is definitely one of the most mysterious characters on Farada. People have tried to track her down or corner her, but to no avail. Eadda is the kind of person who you'll only meet if she comes to you. Her ability over time especially makes her troublesome to catch. Eadda isn't afraid to flirt, tease, get seductive, or toy with you, or of getting right into someone's personal space. Eadda is very confident and manipulative, and will confidently toy with people face to face. If she doesn't like you, or is unimpressed, she'll be very condescending toward you until you prove yourself. Eadda keeps her background to herself, and does it very well. Even after lengthy conversations, people come away not knowing really anything about her. Eadda appears to get enjoyment out of watching Lumi's random antics, no matter how dangerous they get- recording them into books. Marcella and Mai worry about this, as it seems Eadda is the only person who can "control" Lumi. Background REWORK! Powers Eadda's powers and abilities make her a very dangerous individual. An individual who can know more about the situation than anybody else, know exactly what to do and say, know where's you'll be and what you'll say, and someone who can't be cornered or tracked. As a Psychena, Eadda has a set of core racial powers: *Full-Formed Psychic Energy Physiology *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Telepathy *Teleportation - As a Psychena , Eadda's natural form, which isn't bound to physicality, can shift locations in space instantaneously. Eadda, when in Psychena, also learnt to control her own appearance: *Shapeshifting - Eadda, being a very skillful Psychena, can change her form at will, but only to a degree: age, body type, sizes, hair length, hair shade, and her voice. **Disguise Mastery **Voice Manipulation As Eadda is one of the banished Psychena, she has learnt to not only corporealize, to generate a biological body as she pleases, and then revert again: *Body Creation *Corporealization *Decorporealization Eadda has trained her mind, mental defence, and mental ability to great lengths, and through her through her nature and nurture, has: *Absolute Mental Defense *Causality Perception *Enhanced Awareness *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced/Supernatural Wisdom *Future-Probability Cognition *Game Intuition *Insult Intuition *Mathematical Intuition *Multi-Focus *Panmnesia *Psychological Intuition *Supernatural Intelligence *Tactical Genius Eadda is also very good at hypnotizing people, it's her favorite specialty: *Comfort Inducement *Hypnosis *Personality Alteration Eadda's most dangerous powers are a force to be reckoned with. Eadda can percieve through space and time, and all possible times, allowing her to know everything that's coming, and know exactly what actions to take to get the desired future is knowledge Eadda holds dear. Through this ability to see all timelines, Eadda has studdied and grasped the flow of time itself, and learnt to manipulate it- this skill alone makes her a cut above every other psychic except Lumi; stopping time, starting time, speeding it up, or slowing it down- she can do it. *Extrasensory Perception *Omnichronal Perception *Time Manipulation Techniques 'Jika-mahken' Eadda's main fighting style is one called Jika-mahken, a customized version of Kuka-mahken- the most common fighting style on Psychena. Kuka-mahken is a fighting style which combines fine control of psychic energy and psychic waves, with the instantaneous movement Psyhena are capable of. By combining their natural teleporting ability with equally swift and precise (physical) strikes of psychic energy and psychic waves, they can temporarily, or permanently, paralyze their opponents, knock them out, or straight up kill them. Eadda took this fighting style one step further via her time stopping ability, allowing her to endlessly strike opponents until she felt enough damage had been dealt to them to paralyze them, knock them out, or kill them, before starting time again. It's an incredible spectacle to see, and a frightening thing to fight against. Using Jika-mahken, Eadda an knock out entire armies in an instant. Trivia *Due to the similarity in their surnames, some believe Eadda Cayce had something to do with Edgar Cayce. However, this claim has never been confirmed or denied. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet